


Under the Banner

by FourLeafPyro



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Buttjobs, Cervical Penetration, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Excess Cum, F/M, Goblins, Hook-Up, Hotdogging, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, One Night Stands, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: A human male and a goblin girl meet in a tavern, and hit it off. Unimpressed by her race's men, the goblin is determined to make the human claim her in mind, body, and soul as a lifelong mate. And what better way to do that than with some animalistic fucking?





	

_"Well, last we left off, I believe I was busy losing myself talking about how I'd fall for any creature that looked half as good as a goblin."_

   The goblin drew a slender hand - capped with faded powder-blue polished nails- up to cover her mouth, hiding the light giggling that emerged after the Human's eager return to their previous banter. _"Indeed you were,"_ she said, feeling much freer to respond in kind. The change in venue from the bar to her bedroom had helped to ease a good load of the tension that came from the risk of being seen with a human partner in a Horde tavern. _"You must find it strange to step outside of your own race when seeking a partner though, don't you?"_

   He grinned, bolting the door behind him and crossing over to look down at the petite, green-skinned girl. _"Strange? Definitely. I've only ever been with human women, myself. I can't speak for you, but there's always been a sort-of societal pressure to keep it that way. Something about halflings, I don't really care enough to keep track."_

   Pausing his rant, he studied the goblin from head to toe, taking in every inch of her feminine looks. _"But who wants to stay in their comfort zone, right? I'm always willing to make an exception for beautiful women, no matter what they are."_

   She could actually feel the heat rolling off of him; waves of it, tinged with his scent, evident only to Gob senses, and dyed with his lust. Surrounding her. Or perhaps that was merely just the proximity to his crotch? The crown of her head did barely crest it, after all - a fact that made her eyes twinkle.

 _"I see. So it's somewhat more...taboo, then? Well, not to inflate your ego, or anything else for that matter,"_ she huffed, directing a meaningful, playful glance at those proximally close nethers. _"But humans are somewhat revered among the more exotically inclined females of my kind."_

   The Gob herself shifted, rubbing her bare thighs together underneath a black cocktail dress that hugged close to her curves, just barely managing to stretch across her ample cheeks. It would easily be called 'a fat ass' on a normal sized woman, and the dress itself was only just within the bounds of decency from how closely it hugged her thick thighs. She had to pause to brush an errant strand of raven-black hair back behind her elongated ears, swooping past her magenta streak as she went.

   He couldn't help but laugh at her anything-but-subtle innuendo, if not just for the tenacity of it. _"I think I see what you're getting at. It's the whole size-difference thing mixed in with the opposite faction allegiances, right?"_ he asked, already well-aware of the answer. _"I suppose that's part of what brought me here, too."_

   Noticing her penchant for staring directly below the belt, he adjusted his tan pants just enough to accentuate an especially large bulge.

_"I can't blame them for wanting something exotic. I do, as well. And you're perfectly fitting the bill. Charming, forward, and, if you'll forgive my bluntness, I'm already having ideas about what I'd do to that ass of yours."_

   He leaned back, fixated on the goblin's legs. Whenever he tried to break the stare, his eyes seemed to drift back to between those plump thighs.

 _"And I'm sure you've had your fair share of thoughts about being with a human before, no?"_ he questioned, teasing more than he was actually curious.

   She couldn't very well divulge the long nights spent dreaming of a lover capable of handling her voluptuous body; of trading scrabbly, long nailed hands, for smooth, powerful and competent ones, big enough to grip - or perhaps even spank - her cheeks. She couldn't mention that first, fruitless intercourse with a male of her kind, being with him long enough to exchange virginity for disappointment. Or how she had dreamed of riding a cock big enough to fill her, to _claim_ her. With other options exhausted, she opted to play coy, at least for now.

 _"I may have considered it once or twice, when the pickings were slim,"_ she conceded, teething against a nail while her eyes lingered a little too long on the more pronounced package in the Human's pants. _"And just what were you thinking of doing **to** me, you naughty man?"_

   Deciding to drive the point home, the goblin used their mutual immediacy to cant her hips to one side, pressing that booty into the Human's leg and letting him feel exactly how big and soft it was. She couldn't keep up the facade much longer; not before she would simply succumb to her desires to fulfill a life-long fantasy.

   The goblin's attempts at playing hard to get hadn't gone unnoticed. But it would be fun to play along with the coy act. She clearly wanted to hear every last detail of what he had planned.

 _"Your emphasis on me doing something 'to' you almost makes me think that you want to take charge,"_ he teased. _"But I suppose if you really wanted me to indulge you with every last detail..."_

   His hand slowly crept down his body, bending down just enough to take the goblin's ass in his hand. It was proportionally massive, with her plush cheeks spilling out far beyond his hand. He sank his fingers deep into her flesh, forcefully massaging the needy girl's ass.

 _"I've never been averse to some spanking, myself. Making those cheeks wobble against my hand would be a treat, don't you think?"_ he breathed, sending a chill down the goblin's spine. _"Oh, and that's not mentioning the hotdogging. I'd slide my big, throbbing cock right between those green cheeks of yours and squeeze you around me until I came on your back. And I think it would be perfect to finish it all off with me using your asshole...although I am a gentle lover, so I'll leave that one up to you. After all, breeding a goblin from behind is just as good as claiming her backdoor, no?"_

   He drew his hand back, and lightly grazed the goblin's ass with a slap. Just enough to give her a taste of what he had in store. _"Unless you had something else in mind?"_

   She shivered when his hand made contact with her skin, pressing her butt back into his hand and eliciting a low moan from her throat as his fingers clamped down, rolling the bountiful booty through his assured, competent hands. She could practically melt into it.

 _"You make it all sound so simple,"_ she purred, with obvious, evident lust, a opalescent drop of her essence running down the inside of her thigh, the air thick with desire from both of them. _"You make it sound like you're going to have my ass bouncing off of your crotch in moments, like there's nothing I can do about it..."_

   She couldn't bear to try and delay this any longer. The Gob's own hands ran on the Human's leg, finding the waistband of his pants and pulling down sharply. It wasn't enough to pull the cloth over his rigid cock, and judging from her teasing smile, that was clearly intentional.

 _"Well? Is there?"_ she challenged him, egging the Human on to assert himself over her; to break that taboo and to breed the fertile Goblin bitch inches away from his family jewels.

   With the goblin breathing heavily as she took in his clothed cock, he spared her the fantasy and exposed himself to her. His cock sprung forward from its cotton prison, slapping the goblin in the face with the thick eight-inch rod.

 _"That look on your face says there's not much you **want** to do about it,"_ he said, spurring the goblin to moan with agreement.

   Placing one hand on his rigid member, he slowly drew a trail of pre-cum from her cheek to her lips, stopping only once the engorged tip was pressed firmly against her lipstick-coated mouth.

_"Suck it. Coat every last inch of this throbbing prick with your tongue, and maybe you'll convince me to reward that fat little ass of yours."_

   He wasn't wrong. Oh, Gods, he wasn't wrong. The moment that thick, massive, perfect dick slapped across her face, obscuring her vision and filling her entire world up with nothing but the sight of his tool, she came. A gush of feminine arousal ran down her legs, turning her tunnel from the leaky sieve it was before to a slip and slide, ready and more than willing to accommodate him. She was almost shocked at how aroused she'd become. Her eyes, wide as dinner plates, tracked his length perfectly. Her surprise wasn't coming from the disbelief that he would so openly degrade her, but more that it was happening; that she had found a Human who has was going to show her what it meant to be _fucked_ good and proper. With the head of a such a magnificent cock pressed against her lips, the Gob did the only thing she could: leave her mark.

   Puckering around the tip, the Gob smooched his head until there was a seal formed and she could suck, if only hard enough to wick a bead of pearly pre between her violet lips. She savored how different the flavor was from the other males of her race; how much more superior it came across. When she pulled away, a perfect imprint of her lips was left in a perverse mark right on the head of his cock.

 _"How could you?"_ she asked while moving down his cock, leaving behind mark after mark of Goblin lust; peppered kisses that stayed behind after her lips departed, all while bombarding him with feverish questions. _"How could you? Look at -mwah- this! It's dangerous, I'll have to -Mmmmmnh- sate you, keep the -mmmph- other Goblins safe."_

   She arrived, lips puckered and ready, centimeters away from his sack, awaiting his approval, a sign, anything to let her know to continue. He groaned, barely audibly, as the goblin stained his generous shaft purple with her lipstick. Every feverish peck encouraged another pearly bead of pre to drip from his throbbing cock, running down the shaft and drooling onto the goblin's cheeks as she went.

 _"You perfect little whore,"_ he hushed, staring down at the green-skinned girl. _"I'm starting to think you want this even more than I do."_

   The goblin stopped, eying his jewels. He gave a throaty growl, almost angry at the pleasure he was being deprived of, and took a handful of her hair in his closed fist. He forced her face deeper into his scrotum, forcing her to inhale every last bit of his lustful scent. _"I didn't tell you to stop, did I? E-very-thing. That goes double for the balls. I want you to fucking worship them, because they're gonna be dumping a hot load inside that green pussy of yours if you treat them right."_

   The time for playing coy - for dancing about her desires and flirting with disaster - had passed. In all truth, it had passed about the time she had planted a full smooch across his dick. When he growled in that perfectly feral manner, it compelled her to to admit, that yes, she was that little Human desiring tart he thought she was. _"I -Mmmnph!-"_

   Her voice was cut short as he pressed her face into his balls, urging her to continue to dredge up her lusts, and to stir them into a boiling river that could be spilled into her. She trusted that her eyes could communicate her feelings better, and she locked her deep-blue pupils onto his, wide with desire. She prayed that it was enough to tell him she needed this, that she was his, and that she would do, without hesitation, whatever he wanted. The goblin brought up that delicate feminine hand, and wrapped it around his throbbing shaft, smearing her drying lipstick slightly as she began to jack him. Her tongue and lips lavished his sack, lifting and allowing his individual balls to drop and sway pendulously; it was to feel the liquid weight of him move and slosh about and most of all, to take in the raw heat of him - how warm and ready he was to take her.

   A free hand drifted to the hem of her cocktail dress, finding the neckline and tearing down. She split the thin veneer of fabric, letting her heavy bare breasts spill out, putting her darker nipples and perky, large areolae on display. Before he could get in a word, she had already hiked up the hem of that dress, revealing the damp cleft between her legs. Another grunt managed to escape his lips as the goblin rubbed her lipstick deeper into the flesh of his pulsing cock, just slowly enough to drive him animalistic with lust. He wrapped his hand around hers, fully covering it, and began to pump away at a faster tempo. Using her hand to jerk himself off almost felt like cheating, but the softness of her hands, paired with the constant moaning into his balls was already too much to handle.

_"Gods, you're such a fucking slut for this thick prick of mine. You must be dying to let this human fill up your tight little womb, no? I'm shocked that you're not already schlicking that tiny, wet pussy of yours, whore."_

   A sudden, familiar pressure crested in his balls, and he knew that his orgasm was soon to come. He tightened his grasp and held the goblin's hand in place, deathgripping his cock to prevent him from blowing his fat load too early. Her kisses, fierce as they were, were almost too much to bear on their own. _"Fuck, fuck! Slow down. I'm not about to waste my cum on that pretty little face of yours. Climb up on that table and get on all fours. I'm gonna plow that goblin twat of yours from behind until I spurt."_

   The Goblin watched with amazement painted on her features as the Human nearly crested and then pulled himself back from the brink of orgasm, and it sent her wild. Not only had her hand been pressed hard against his shaft, feeling every flex, twitch and exactly how hard and hot he was, the sheer control he displayed sent another shudder that rocked her pussy from entrance to womb. Male Goblins were not known for their endurance, nor their control; they sought orgasm as soon as possible, and promptly left their undersexed, bombshell women unsatisfied. Was it any wonder that Goblins just like this one fled in droves to the furnaces of lust that were Human men? She popped off, long enough to purr out an eager reply, before she shimmied up the table, aligning that green, sopping twat with his magnificent dick.

_"Anything you want, baby. I'll do whatever the fuck you want me to do."_

   Her pussy - her whole body - shook in anticipation, as the Goblin craned her neck to get a better look at the dick no longer splayed across her features. It was so....big, and thick. Surely something like that couldn't fit inside of her! One longing look at the beast-like hunger behind the Human's eyes drove the notion from her head. He was going to make her pussy fit _around_ his cock. There would be no struggling to fit him; only the hollowing out of her cunt, shaped to fit a better breeder. The shuddering goblin could do nothing but stare at his cock, a mixture of raw desire and fear plastered across her face. The man couldn't help but feel pity for her. He wouldn't be able to start off at full tempo like this. No, he would have to be gentle, let her get a taste for his prick, and then pound her hard until she was screaming into a puddle of her own juices and drool. Some teasing was in order.

_"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, whore. I won't make it hurt. That is, unless...you want it to hurt."_

   The Goblin bit her lip, figuratively and literally holding her tongue, holding back the urge to shout at the Human, to tell him to get on with it, to ream her, to shove that fat fucking thing inside of her. He slid his thick member between the goblin's fat ass cheeks, gently rubbing his shaft along her pert asshole. The Goblin's breath caught in her throat, stiffening her back straight, pushing her plump ass even higher while the Human's cock parted the sea of green flesh; nestling between her fat cheeks, grinding that rod across her asshole, making the dark green star wink and tremble, fearful of being called upon to swallow the monster knocking at its door. Thankfully, he seemed content to simply rut against it, getting a thorough taste of her plush posterior. The sensation of her plush ass was nearly enough to make him cum right there, but he had plans to breed this little goblin whore. He drew his cock in long strokes along her crevasse, smearing his dick in her dripping girlcum as he went. A solid slap landed hard on her green ass, and he delighted in watching the image of a dark hand print remain long after he withdrew it. Like a brand on a common whore, it emblazoned itself across her cheek, making the Goblin cry out while her pussy flooded with new wetness.

 _"Ahn! Fuck! That fucking...! Mmmn!"_ she moaned, unable to form a proper sentence.

_"Brace yourself, my beautiful little brood bitch. I'm about to give you the fucking of a lifetime."_

   She couldn't seem to find the words to respond, and she could only manage to hang her head low and listen to the Man detail how he was going to rail her moments before he actually did. Without wasting any more time, he pushed his throbbing tip inside of her pussy, and forced the rest of his length in to the hilt. It was slow at first, like the deepest part of her was split apart, ever so slowly widening to take a dick that was genetically never meant to see the inside of her pussy, and yet....it kept giving. With every inch that passed through her folds, for every rock solid, throbbing hot inch of cock that passed through the wide-spread lips of her reamed out cunt, the Goblin was surprised to find that for two partners so far apart in biodiversity, her pussy bent to it's better. It changed shape, widened, went deeper, all to take as much Human dick as possible. In spite of the gulf of DNA between the two, it was almost like she was meant for this. When his hips suddenly jutted forward, crashing his thighs into her ass and making the lipstick-stained head of his cock kiss her womb in return, she came without hesitation. She trembled around his length, massaging it with muscles clearly meant to milk dicks half his size or less that instead provided an organic, adulated symphony of pleasure at how perfect a mate he really was.

_"Oh, fuck! Fuck me! Ah, Gods, you're filling me! How big **are** you? Fuc-Ahn!"_

   The Goblin's head hung low, the sweat from her slick hair dripping in thick drops onto the table below; her tongue alternating between forming brief syllables of ecstasy, and hanging limply out of her mouth. The sudden shriek that ripped through her throat once his cock had slammed into her womb made the man concerned that he'd hurt her. But as the fluid steadily gushed out from her wet entrance and ran down his legs, pooling in a fragrant puddle of liquid pheromones on the table, he realized that this was exactly what she'd wanted.

_"Even human women can't usually take this much. Don't tell me you were practicing for the day a human finally filled your little goblin twat up to the fucking brim!"_

   He began to pound away at her, relishing every inch of her textured folds that shuddered and pulsed around him, trying to milk every last drop of cum from his cock before he'd even had a chance to set a tempo. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls in a cacophony of desperate fucking, as the head of his cock slammed against the entrance of her womb.

_"They say goblins and humans can't breed, you know. But the way we're going, all of my thick fucking seed is gonna flood your womb. Fuck me, with all of that attention you gave to my balls, you'd be lucky if you didn't get pregnant just from tasting it."_

   He landed another solid smack against her rapidly-darkening ass, and then another, and then another, all in tandem with his bestial thrusting. The goblin's loud cries were telltale of her quivering cunt, tightening hard around the human's massive cock only to be stretched out all over again with every thrust. The oncoming orgasm began to swell up in his cock once more, but he was convinced that he could easily hold back if he tried. All the same, the blood rushed even further into his rock-solid prick, and it was clear that the goblin was feeling every inch of it.

_"So, my little whore. Should I cum inside of you now, and make your little womb overflow with my seed? Or should I keep going and shove your face into that drool puddle of yours until your insipid, cock-hungry mind just fucking breaks?"_

   There really was only one option. From the hail of blows making her cunt alternately tighten only to be plowed back into shape, to the way her pussy had been spasming in non-stop nirvana from the moment the Human had found even the slightest bit of tempo to his thrusts, to the torn, raw screams erupting from her mouth, the Goblin whore cried out in total submission. Her words were muddied by the saliva flecking from her lips, but her final request came clear as day.

_"B-Breed me!"_

   Giving over entirely to the ideal mate she had been seeking for so long, the Goblin was fully subsumed by her desires, not only opening her womb to be filled, but her heart to be taken - snatched away from her tribe, taken off the table as a prospective lover - by this greedy, enterprising Human whose lust had known no equal. Her mind flooded white at the same time as her cunt, her brain fizzling from the sensation overload. She collapsed cheek-first onto the table with her ass held high, a perfect target for the Human to dispense his lusts, no matter the sate of her consciousness. Finding himself at the end of his orgasm, the human slammed the goblin's hips against his in one final, deep thrust, spilling his seed in thick ropes into the deepest parts of her womb. The petite girl could could respond with a muted babble as her pussy overflowed, spilling out the excess cum in a lewd puddle on the table. He withdrew his cock from the goblin's tight insides, and her lower half collapsed down with the rest of her. She was out cold. It was going to take the night before she'd recover.

   The man stretched out, rubbing errantly at the sore back he'd developed from hunching over such a small creature. He took a cursory look around the goblin's residence, and quickly spotted some parchment and a quill pen. He jotted his name down on the paper, along with his mailing address. "In case you wanted more than just a one-night stand", read the little message he'd attached after his personal details. Not wasting another moment in the stranger's house, he quietly slipped out of the front door with a grin on his face.

   Somehow, he knew that she was going to give him another invitation.


End file.
